gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Arkat
A great hero who fought the Gbaji Wars and killed Nysalor. He later founded the Autarchy *His story can be found at Greg Stafford's The Tale of Seralos Debuys *I don't want to list all of his win and lose of battles (so many battles), if you want to know the each battles consequences: see Gbaji Wars Battles category. As a Brithini *He was born in the forest of Brithos, during the Sunstop *He was fostered by Aldryami (CoT) *He was raised in the Horali caste that his grandfather had belonged to (GB). *He was illustrated as a burly redheaded man. (Prosopaedia) Crusader *Around 400 ST, he landed Arolanit with Brithini Army. (Genertela: Glorantha Book) *The army liberated Arolanit, then attacked Tanisor but were defeated. (Kings of Seshnela) *He was among the Seshnegi, inciting everyone against the cult of Nieby which he called Gbaji. King Blastring sent for him and was convinced. (Kings of Seshnela) *He converted Hrestoli Church and soon learned all of its arts and magic. (Genertela: Glorantha Book) *He killed Grachamagacan with Malaskan Phillippe of Fourth Brithos Army of Law around 410 ST (Genertela: Genertela Book) *He was appointed as the Grand Marshal of the Crusade Against Chaos from 417 ST to 425 ST(Genertela: Glorantha Book) *He made Arkhome as his basement. *He was often accused of abusing the invocation of the privileges and frequent use of the magic of Crusade. (Arcane Lore) *He gained a Sword named God Cleaver or Unbreakable Sword. *He killed Dorastran General Derinogus Pistol of Dari Alliance (Dorastor: Land of Doom) *Palangio Iron Vrok killed him in 418 ST (History of the Heortling Peoples) Son of Humakt *Harmast Barefoot brought back him from the Underworld in 422 ST (History of the Heortling Peoples) *He converted to the cult of Humakt in 426 ST (History of the Heortling Peoples) *He was defeated in the Battle of Kartolin Fort (In older timeline, he was killed at that time) *He landed to Slontos in 431 ST (History of the Heortling Peoples) *He won at the battle of Kaxtorplose in 432 ST, with the help of Hendrik's Great Leap *He marched through "Dragons Maw" (Probably The Dragon Pass) in 437 ST. (History of the Heortling Peoples) *After the Battle of Dayhail in 445 ST, he divided the army to the Army of Orlanth (to Dara Happa) and Army of Truth (to Dorastor). (History of the Heortling Peoples) *He was defeated in the Battle of Salinsfort. (History of the Heortling Peoples) *He seriously hurt by the wound of the poisoned club of Zorak Zoran, Garazaf Hyloric healed his scar with great price. (Uz Lore) Deathlord *Kwaratch Kang suggested him to undertake the Troll Adoption Rites. (Uz Lore) *He left his army in 447 ST, the Army of Truth retreated. (History of the Heortling Peoples) *An Uzuz returned his army in 448 ST (Many fled in fear). He probably killed Gbaji in the Battle of the Tower of Justice, cast Curse of Cleansing in 450 ST. (Dorastor: Land of Doom) Autatch *He probably ruled Autarchy from 450 ST to 500 ST. (Genertela: Glorantha Book) *He retired to Statham Well around 500 ST. (Troll Gods) Category:Autarchs Category:Gbaji War Heroes